


The Hunting of the Unicorn

by The28thAurora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ben Solo is a Unicorn, Ben Solo was Cursed, Building a Cottage, Chases, Chasing as Flirting, Chasing as Seduction, Child Abuse, Consensual Mating, Consensual Sex, Curse Breaking, Curses, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Evil Guardians Get What They Deserve, F/M, Fairytale kingdom, Farmer's Life, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love at First Sight, Magic, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Medieval Kingdom, Mild Breeding, Mutual Desire, Mutual Pining, No pregnancy but intent to become pregnant, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Peasant Lifestyle, Playful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Scenery ho!, Sex in a field of flowers, Short Story, Sickeningly In Love, Smut, Starting A Family, Starting Over, Starting a New Life Together, Sweet Mating, The Hunt as Seduction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two-Shot, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), discussions of pregnancy, enchanted forest, fairytale, fairytale AU, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: The hunt was far from an innocuous affair. Apart from the greed the bloodshed was driven by, there was the underlying ritual, the seduction, the laying of the trap. This proud, strong, mythical creature, a symbol of masculinity, whose most prominent trait was a phallic image, being brought to heel by a maiden pure. It was not lost on Rey of the village of Niima that tempting a unicorn was its own strange mating dance, and one that she hated performing with a passion, for she loved unicorns and wished them no ill. But she always drew them in dutifully, until the day came that she could take no more. Rey risked her life for the creature she was supposed to lead to death, and in turn, he saved hers.Inspired by the tapestry series The Hunting of the Unicorn, and the sexual innuendo at the heart of the Hunting of the Unicorn myth.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. 1

The loud rapping on her cabin door filled her with dread, as it did every morning she was greeted with that sound. Most days, even just waking to the crowing of the rooster meant a day of intensive labor on the farm – tending to the animals, maintaining the fields, trading at the market, and gathering what produce and products the livestock and lands provided.

But waking up to her guardian, the surly farmer Plutt – who preferred to content himself with drinking himself into a stupor on the days he didn't need to plow or weed the fields, leaving all the work to her, or threatened and beat her on the days when he was sober enough to see clearly how the kingdom was shafting the farmers with a raw deal akin to slavery – knocking on her bedroom door, meant far, far worse than aching muscles or a sore bum.

When Plutt's knocking woke her, it meant blood would be spilt that day.

“Be dressed and have your fast broken in fifteen minutes, slattern, or you'll spend the day in the woods starving and bare as the day you were born!” Plutt yelled, a guttural, frothing roar, that forced Rey into a sitting position from shock. She jumped to the task, knowing Plutt would make good on his promise, even as her rising nausea and roiling stomach almost guaranteed she wouldn't be able to eat more than a crust of bread and a cup of milk.

Still, she managed to wolf down a few bites, trying not to think of the day ahead, after she'd donned her warmest tawny stockings, thickest ivory blouse, browned by dirt and sweat, a chestnut felt vest, and layered two underskirts beneath her faded pea-green kirtle, lacing up her sturdy, worn, leather work boots.

On a misty autumn morning like today, the forest would like be damp and a bit muddy.

But the hunt would wait for no one.

Every few months, this dark day would fall on one of the village's maidens, when blood-lust and poverty-driven hunger would raise all of the farmers into a frenzy. The meat gained from these hunts, while invaluable, was never their real aim. The treasure these impoverished people most prized was the rarest and most valuable of sacred creatures: a unicorn. Their hide would only go for a few silver coins, but their horns, and their blood? That would provide enough gold to sustain the village for several months, through even the toughest of winters, or the most brutal of growing seasons.

And all it cost them was the life of a innocent, gorgeous creature.

This was not Rey's first time taking on the role of temptress. Since the time she seven years old, she'd been responsible for the deaths of five unicorns. These days, she seemed to be put up for temptress duty more and more by Plutt for the simple reason that the oaf had caught on to how the beasts trusted her so completely, and were easily swayed to approach her and fall into the hunter's kill-ring.

With other girls, sometimes a hunt went awry. They could scare off the timid creatures by being too forward, or moving too fast. Sometimes the beast caught a whiff of the girl and ran off, not so easily fooled by words alone that she was still a pure and clean maiden, resulting in a humiliating confrontation with the girl's parents.

Or else, the maids were braver than Rey and actually defied their parents and guardians, scaring the beasts off so that they might live. These acts of rebellion always ended in a day spent locked in the stocks and pelted with spoiled vegetables.

Rey knew if she ever failed to tempt a unicorn, Plutt would have far worse in store for her. And so, her hunt's had always lead to success. Now, the village was beginning to favor her as temptress.

No thought could have been more sickening to her.

But still, Rey forced herself onto the back of Plutt's old pony and rode out of the village with her guardian and the hunting party, traveling deep into the woods as dawn slowly became morning.

The mists didn't let up quite so quickly in the thickly canopied wood, determined to cling to the deep green trees and thick blades of grass, dripping with dew, making it tricky to see. Still, the party's leader, a low-ranking vassal, lead the way forward, determined to ride home with a successful kill draped across the back of his horse. Archers shot down a pheasant here and there, and the vassal even managed to down a handsome buck, but otherwise, the woods were silent as if the creatures within lay in wait, fear persuading them to stay hidden in the underbrush and amongst the high branches.

The mists had nearly vanished, and the sun was almost directly overhead, when they stumbled across a clearing, and the vassal fiercely shushed the hunting party. Across the way, there it stood grazing, without a care in the world. The sun was blinding as it reflected off of its pristine white coat. Its horn sparkled with a rainbow of hues as it glinted in the dappled sunlight. Its mane and tail looked immaculately groomed, brushed to a luminescent shine. Rey didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful unicorn. A stern look from Plutt and she was forced to blink back her tears and dismount the speckled, gray pony, and enter the clearing alone.

In spite of her careful steps, Rey couldn't help the bit of noise she made. The grass here had grown so thick and tall it was impossible not to rustle it. The unicorn, however, remained impassive. Had it even noticed her?

But, two meters away from the creature, it flicked its ears and raised its elegant head, staring at her.

“...Hello,” she murmured, caught off-guard by how open and honest its dark brown eyes were. For a moment, Rey forgot the hunting party altogether, so captivated was she by the beautiful creature. “My, aren't you a lovely one?” she whispered, slowly stretching out her hand in greeting, trying to close the gap between them.

The unicorn's ears went flat against its head, in a gesture that struck Rey as suspicious, but after staring into her eyes a bit longer, it hesitantly bent its head towards her and sniffed her palm. It seemed at ease with her and took a cautious step in her direction.

“My name is Rey,” she said, heart fluttering in her chest like an excitable butterfly “What's yours, o noble creature?” The unicorn snorted and raised its head in a regal pose, looking to her as if it was preening. But to Rey's ears, it only half sounded like a snort.

...It seemed as if, on her way to her ears, the snort morphed into a voice, deep and velvety and human, that breathed its name into the very center of her mind.

_Ben_

Her jaw dropped.

What magic was this?!

“Ben, did you say?” she whispered, voice thin from shock and lack of oxygen. The unicorn blinked at her slowly, then, nickering softly, bent its head and stepped right up to her, entering her embrace without hesitation.

“Oh! It's very nice to meet you too!” she panted, wonder-struck.

Heart in her throat, Rey stroked the beast's long neck and strong back, the mischievous creature snuffling about her head and nibbling on her hair as she did.

“Ben!” she exclaimed, giggling as her heart took flight at the show of affection. She glanced over the side of his stomach down below, confirming that, yes, this unicorn was indeed a stallion, and impressive one at that. An even more surprising realization, more than the creature speaking directly in her mind. All other unicorns she'd had to tempt before were mares.

She melted as the beautiful beast nuzzled against her neck. No unicorn had ever drawn so close to her before; indeed, no other living being had ever shown her such kindness, gifted her such sweet gestures. Her heart raced with excitement and delight, experiencing the deepest contentment it had ever felt. How lucky she felt! At the most, she'd only ever been able to pet a unicorn's nose before the hunting party closed in for the kill and her time with the creatures was permanently severed.

Fear shot through her as the spell of joy and wonder broke. She stepped back so she could meet his eyes.

“Ben, listen to me!” she whispered, frantic and rushed, as she held Ben's head between her palms “Forgive me, I've put you in terrible danger! There's a hunting party with me that intends to kill you – you have to go, now! Run while you still have a chance!” she pleaded, eyes wide with fear, gaze unbreaking as she stared into Ben's gold-tinged, mahogany eyes. The unicorn snorted and tossed his head.

“Ben, please, I couldn't bear it if you died!” She was close to tears now, the unicorn's alabaster, diamond-speckled face blurring in her vision. A twig snapped, loudly, just outside of the clearing, and she abandoned any subtly, her fear for Ben's life overpowering her fear of Plutt.

“RUN!” she screamed, at the same moment that a bolt was loosed from a crossbow and embedded itself in Ben's flank. The unicorn roared in pain, rearing up on his hind legs. Rey fell to the ground with shriek, covering her head in fear. But when Ben's powerful hooves hit the dirt, they straddled her head, not in any danger of hurting her.

Rey snatched up her head, staring at the heaving breast of the unicorn in shock and awe. The hunting party charged from the trees, letting loose a battle-cry. Arrows flew and bolts sang, but those that strayed too close to the unicorn were quickly parried by Ben's horn, knocked aside by the impressive fourteen inches of spiraling, razor-sharp keratin, or else disintegrated completely by the magic contained within. Rey stayed curled in a ball beneath him, making herself as small she could to protect herself from his hooves, but they stayed well away from her, even as he whirled about, blocking the shots coming at him from all directions.

Plutt leapt from his overburdened horse, the bulbous man red with rage. His impact shook the ground, and Rey's heart caught in her throat.

“You nasty, back-stabbing, impudent whore! I'll make you suffer for this! After I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never been born, girl!” he roared, spittle flying as he drew his short sword. Rey's heart, already pounding with fear, found it impossible to tremble in that moment. She was already afraid for her very life; she had run out of room, could take on more no more fear. The unicorn stood his ground, even as Plutt and seven other trained swordsmen, three of them knights, charged him. They were coming from all sides, screaming bloody murder.

In a still moment amidst the chaos, Ben glanced down at Rey, eyes wide and practically bulging out of his head, sweat dripping from the unicorn's forehead.

“Save yourself, Ben,” Rey murmured so only he could hear, and then curled into a ball, bracing herself for the end.

She did not, however, close her eyes, and it was a good thing she didn't. Otherwise, she never would have suspected, or even believed, what happened next.

The clearing suddenly darkened, as if the sun had dipped behind the clouds. No, darker than that. Dusk, if not night, had suddenly fallen around them, the sky turning black with thunderheads. The shadows seemed to lengthen before Rey's very eyes, to grow and stretch, to broaden and morph. In moments, they burbled out of the ground like a spring, and coalesced, gaining mass and form and shape, until a monster emerged. It seemed almost a shadow replica of Ben himself, but beyond the resemblance of the unicorn form, that was where the similarities ended. The shadow was huge, hulking, nearly twice Ben's size. It's horn radiated with dark, powerful energy. It was so dark it hurt to stare at it for long. And its eyes...they glowed like the fiercest, reddest fire Rey could imagine, as if the two hottest coals from Hell had been selected to be embedded in the shadowy skull of the muscular beast, which stood on proud hooves, trembling with rage.

Then Ben leveled his horn in a clear gesture, pointing it squarely at Plutt.

The shadow _screamed_ , an unholy sound just vaguely resembling a stallion in distress, and the beast charged, almost too fast for the human eye to comprehend. Its hoof-falls made the earth shudder and quake beneath it, and it bucked its hind hooves as it ran, tossing its head, as it attacked and chased off every single hunter that stood in its way on its inexorable path towards Plutt. No sword could wound it, no arrow pierce it sinuous, supernatural hide. The hunting party screamed in terror, and the few that had remained after the shadows had come to life leapt onto their horses and fled. Unmounted ponies shrieked and ran off before their masters could saddle up, leaving them to run for their lives, or be beaten senseless by the shadow's brutal flank, powerful head, and merciless hooves.

Within seconds, the clearing was nearly empty. Now only Plutt, sniveling in fear, remained, running pathetically slow from the charging, unnaturally fast shadow, his horse long having fled its cruel master. They circled the clearing, vanishing behind Ben's rear flank, and running out of Rey's line of sight. One final air-rending scream was silenced by a squelching, tearing, crunching sound that made Rey nearly lose her meager breakfast. She dared not look at what had become of her former guardian.

While admittedly, Plutt deserved such a fate completely, Rey had never had any stomach for violence.

The clearing slowly lightened again, the storm clouds parting and the shadows retreating. Delicately, Ben stepped over Rey, leaning down to nuzzle her head, seeming to ask if she was alright. She rose, staring at creature.

“You...you didn't have to do that...” she finally bleated out once she'd found her voice and swallowed her nausea. The unicorn nickered, soft and low, and pressed his nose into her hand. Rey smiled, petting the wondrous creature's head and nose, marveling at how soft his coat was, how human his eyes were.

“Thank you, Ben. You truly saved my life,” she smiled. Another tearing sound, and Rey automatically whirled around to face the one shadow that had not returned to normal. The shadow-unicorn wiped its dark horn on the tree beside which Plutt's lifeless body was slumped. It left a dark red stain on the bark, leaving no mystery as to how Plutt had died.

Rey's heart began to race again as the shadow approached, but his canter was gentle and slow, and his eyes seemed less fiery, calmer even, like gently beating lamp-lights. The shadow-creature fell in line with Ben, and they stepped together, walking side by side. Rey watched in wonder as the dark unicorn lost tangibility with each step it took in tandem with Ben, dissolving and melting, until it eventually merged back into what it had been all along – Ben's shadow.

He turned back to face her, head seeming to her down-cast in shame. Rey approached him, fearlessly, lifting his head so he could meet her eyes.

“You did what you had to do to protect me. How could you possibly think that could make me afraid of you?”

Ben all but fell into her embrace, whinnying joyfully, cuddling against her head and hands as she laughed with elation.

“Ben, without a doubt you are the sweetest creature I've ever met!” she exclaimed in jubilation. His tender brown eyes met hers, round and pleading for something. Rey's whole body shuddered with delight, with trembling warmth, as her pulse fluttered.

“I love you, Ben...” she murmured, her skin warming from fondness and desire alike as she realized she'd spoken the truth.

Then her heart dropped into her stomach as Ben collapsed onto the grass.

“BEN!” she cried, throat constricting with grief as she fell with him. Her mind, even in panic, instantly went to the crossbow bolt as the source of the problem, but the bleeding of it had already stopped, and the point of the bolt-head was beginning to peek through the skin, as if the unicorn's body were forcing the invasive weapon out of it. Without hesitation, Rey ripped the bolt out the rest of the way and tossed it aside, watching transfixed as the wound closed up completely, leaving not even a scar in its wake, as Ben began to transform.

Hooves morphed into hands and feet. His chest stretched and grew as his neck shrunk and grew skinny. His coat and tail vanished entirely, peach colored skin replacing the alabaster fur. Strong, sturdy pecs and abs developed, muscular thighs and calves, as well as a fetching dip of muscle near his hip bones (and other delightful surprises lower still) that made Rey's thighs squeeze together as desire swirled through her, sudden and sweet. His nose and cheekbones shrunk, though both stayed prominent features of his in their own right, as his head grew rounder, his mane turning from a pin-straight curtain of white silk to a rumpled, wavy head of black velvet hair.

His eyes, however, looked very much the same when he blinked them open, just as warm and open, and still a handsome shade of rich brown.

“Rey,” he whispered, sitting up and taking her hands in his. His voice was deep and melodious, just as she'd heard it in her mind. She was instantly enchanted by the way her name sounded on his lips, reverent and endearing.

“Ben...” She could scarcely breathe. So much of what she'd known to be her life had drastically changed in the past few minutes that she could barely process it all. “What – what happened? What is this? Who are you?” she stuttered, trying not to stare at his gorgeous, bare form, respectfully keeping her eyes trained on his, and trying not to let them stray downward. He smiled at her, soft and sympathetic, and began to explain.

“I used to be a prince of a faraway kingdom, cursed by a cruel wizard who failed to turn me into the monster and champion of his wicked deeds he wished me to be. My mother, the Queen, managed to escape his takeover of our kingdom, and disappear into exile, but I was not so lucky. The wizard, Snoke, cast a spell that cursed me to live a life divided, unable to be my composite self – human and flawed as it was. I could only be the pure, benevolent unicorn Ben, or the dark night mare Kylo Ren, at any one time – but never be both at once. Only when someone who hadn't known me when I was a man, and a prince, accepted both halves of my nature and loved me for who I was in spite of the darkness I _did_ possess, could the spell be broken.”

His hand rose from its place in her lap, and cupped her cheek delicately.

“And you, Rey, have done just that...” The way he was staring at her, naked love bare in his eyes, made her want to leap into his arms and kiss him without pausing to draw breath. But, hesitant and shy, she held herself back.

“So what will you do now that you are free of your curse, Ben? Go and reclaim you kingdom?” Rey asked, saddened by the thought that she might never see this gentle, heart-achingly handsome man again.

But the Prince shook his head.

“There is nothing to reclaim. By the nature of unicorn magics, I have been alive a long, long time since Snoke took over my kingdom. I have out-lived him – indeed, the very kingdom itself. My home is nothing but ruins now. But, my mother risked her safety and ventured to these woods when she could to visit. Despite the cursed life I lived, I was able to spend time with my loved one...and able to say goodbye to her,” he finished sadly.

“Oh, Ben...I'm so sorry...” Rey breathed, reaching to hold Ben's cheek as he was holding hers. Her stomach flipped with delight when he turned his head to kiss the center of her palm, unexpectedly.

“Do not grieve for me too much, sweet Rey. Freedom from my spell presents a unique opportunity. How often is it that a man gets a chance to start life anew?”

“And, how rare that two people should be afforded that chance on the same day?” Rey added, chuckling. “I have little love from the village I came from. And with my cruel guardian dead, I can finally go wherever, do whatever I please,” she said, her smile a blissful thing. A low laugh rumbled in Ben's throat, the sound making Rey swoon.

“What if we were to start our new lives together, then?”

Her heart just about stopped at the question.

“Are you serious?” Rey whispered, and Ben leaned forward to press a kiss to her shock-parted lips, leaving little doubt in her mind. Warmth flooded her veins, joy sang along each nerve, and her heart guttered, beating against her rib cage as if determined to burst from it and into Ben's arms. Ben parted from her, breathing deep and shakily, his cheeks darkened handsomely by a rosy blush.

“I would be hard-pressed to find a woman with as pure a heart as yours, Rey, who would have put my safety and well-being before her own, knowingly. To find someone who could hold a candle to you would take another two lifetimes. And to find someone I adore as much as you, would take even more.”

“You love me?” she gasped, no longer a being of flesh and blood, but incandescent joy.

“Indeed, I'm certain I love you,” he murmured against her lips, giving her a kiss that made her heart fit to burst, and made her center fill with ample, longing warmth. “Being the prince of a dead kingdom, I have no gold to my name. But I am not afraid of hard work. I would toil alongside you, happy with a simple life spent turning soil, hunting game, providing and caring for you. And I'd use my skills with a sword to shield you from all harm that might come our way.”

He ducked his head shyly for moment, smiling up at her softly, as if suddenly cognizant of the boldness of his words.

“If you would have me?”

“Are you-” she gulped, heart beating a gleeful wedding march “are you asking me to marry you?”

“With the forest and the stars as our witnesses and officiant, yes, Rey – nothing would give me greater joy than to have you as my wife!” Ben gasped, laughter and boyish charm turning the corners of his mouth into a gorgeous smile.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, instant and breathless “Yes, I am yours from now until the end of my days!” And she did leap into his arms, any shyness concerning his naked form evaporating, kissing him and kissing him, until they were both made besotted and delirious by the honeyed, ardent kisses.

Eventually, he had to pull her from his naked lap. The weather was still warm enough to tempt his more primal, animal instincts. If they didn't get up now, there was no telling when they might leave, and the last thing Ben wanted was to consummate their marriage mere meters from the dead body of Rey's former guardian. He pulled her to her feet, pressing an 'I do' against her lips as well, for the sake of propriety.

With a fierce toss of his head, Ben instantly had a horn and four legs again, making Rey cry out in surprise.

_What?_ He seemed to say in her mind. _I said only then 'could' the spell be broken, did I not? It is a matter of desire as much as means. I do not have to regain my human form, if I do not wish to._

Rey shook her head at the strange, miraculous prince that had fallen into her lap, like the answer to a prayer.

“And where exactly do you intend to take me, my husband?” she said, placing her hands on her hips. He whinnied with ecstatic joy at the term of endearment before answering.

_To spot within the forest, a little clearing where we might build a house to call our own, and begin our lives together_.

Rey beamed, and, swinging her leg up and over Ben's lowered back, she clambered astride him, gripping his sides with her legs, and holding onto locks of his mane for comfort.

“Lead the way, my love,” she said. And with that, Ben cantered off into the woods.


	2. 2

Months passed.

Ben more than made good on his promise to provide and care, as the two of them worked to make a sturdy home to weather the harsh winter in, completing it in record time before the frost came. Ben's horn serving as a better tool to fell trees than the strongest ax certainly didn't hurt, either.

Still, it was an egregious amount of sanding, carving, cutting, measuring, and whittling before the job was done, and in the mean time they had to make do sleeping around a smoldering campfire or huddled up in a small pitched canvas tent that Rey had chanced venturing into a nearby village to purchase. But all the hard work was made worth it when they had a lovely cabin to call their own.

It quickly became apparent that Plutt's death hadn't even warranted a symbolic funeral. The news of his goring hadn't so much as been passed to the next village; the people of Niima had learned what Rey had known all her life. Plutt was a foul man who did not deserve the dignity of a proper burial, or so much as a kind word of a eulogy in his name. So it was that Rey was able to soon come out of hiding, and she and Ben were able to find work in Corus, without raising the slightest of suspicions, or drawing any trouble.

Ben, coming from a well-educated royal family, knew how to read and write, and began making quick money as a scribe in Corus – the village closest to kingdom's castle, where the most educated citizens often requested letters to be taken down, or records to be copied, or calligraphy that could be turned into signage by the village carvers. Rey, meanwhile, aided by Ben's unparalleled ability to persuade nature's arts to listen to him and follow his instructions, made quick work of the fertile earth around their log cabin.

Under her tender care, wheat and barley sprung up from ground that should have long been too cold to sprout new plants. Squash, tomatoes, beans, potatoes, berries, parsley, herbs – all came to fruition with the attention of her careful, callused hands. The wheat and barley she had ground at Corus' mill, and then used the flour to make the tastiest loaves and sweet-breads Corus had ever tasted. Rey's baked goods quickly became the most popular food stall on market days.

Between her farmer's and baker's skills, and Ben's scribe trade, they made ample amounts of coin to stock up for a long, comfortable winter.

It was a dark and bitterly cold one, winds howling outside their barred windows, the world turned a foreboding shade of ice white and midnight blue. But it was the most wonderful solstice Rey had known in all her nineteen years because she spent it curled up against Ben's side in front of the roaring, amber fireplace. This is how they spent the cold days and snowy nights, when Rey wasn't weaving blankets or field dressing Ben's game, just sharing breath and body warmth underneath her tightly-knit tapestries. Ben's fingers lazily carding through her hair and massaging her neck was her favorite sensation in all the world. In turn, she would trace the lines of his jaw and chin, and kiss his nose, cheeks, and shoulders, as they traded stories of their lives before.

It was on one such of these languid, lovely nights, that Ben made a confession.

“Looking back...it's almost funny now...”

“What is, my dearest?” Rey hummed, prompting a pleased flush to color Ben's cheeks.

“I spent time amongst the other unicorns of the forest, in my cursed years. They always used to think of me as 'odd' and poke fun at me.”

“Why? Because you used to be human?” He chuckled, low and reverberating.

“No. Because every spring, while the others were courting and mating, taken by spring fever, I never quite seemed to catch on.” Rey cocked her head, face heating up quickly, a part of her wanting to wriggle out of her usual spot, sitting across Ben's lap. But the other piece of her persuaded her to stay put, bite her lip, and nod at him to continue.

“The other studs would always say 'Just you wait, Ben. One spring, a gorgeous little filly will tame that proud heart of yours yet!' But thing was, it was never a matter of pride. Even in all the time I spent as a unicorn, I just never had any desire to mate with a mare.”

“Really?” Rey murmured, sympathetic. “But weren't you lonely? Didn't you long for a family?” Ben shrugged one stunning, broad shoulder, just peeking out from the neckline of his ivory tunic.

To Rey's relief – and disappointment – Ben had taken to wearing clothes like a normal human almost immediately.

Except when he took off his shirt to chop wood, which made up for it, on the whole.

“Not if it was with the wrong female. I guess, in my mind, I was still very human and wanted a human partner as well. The woman to break the curse...she was the one I'd set my heart on as my future wife and mate.”

Rey just about melted into a puddle of hot candle wax under her husband's tender, longing gaze. She covered her feverish face with her hands.

“ _Ben!_ ” she whined, while the mischievous man only chuckled in amusement. Her pulled her hands from her face to kiss her.

“Well? What say you, my wife? Do you have any interest in starting a family?” She sat up, pressing a luscious kiss to his mouth that sent a tiny shot of desire down into his abdomen, a distant sensation that he wished was stronger. But he knew the reason why it wasn't: he simply wasn't in season just then.

“With you? Without question, yes...” Ben ducked his head, equal parts embarrassed and apologetic.

“We may have to wait 'til spring for my interest to truly peak, however. Regrettably, I think I might still be more unicorn than man in that respect.”

“How fortunate,” Rey said, batting her eyelashes “That gives us plenty of time to practice.”

And though his desires were fairly low and tepid in the chill months, Ben took to learning about Rey's secret nooks and crannies like a star-gazer takes to astronomy. He studied her body, erudite and careful, learning what she liked and how to properly prepare her body for him, as she was still a maiden. He was fascinated by her desire, her lust, by the noises she made in the heat of the moment, by the taste of her skin and the curves of her flesh. And though it didn't get a rise out of him, or result in much physical pleasure, he taught her about himself as well.

Rey was an equally fast, eager learner. In this way, they both became excited for the first day of spring.

Ben was in the midst of helping weed Rey's garden one early morning, just as hints of warmth and light were beginning to become the norm in the weather again. Rey was cooking them up breakfast with eggs bought at the market, when something in his head just clicked.

He rushed into the cabin, face flushed, hair mussed and tangled.

“Today,” he murmured, gruffly, accepting her offer of scrambled eggs, slices of fattened pork, and the crust of her fresh-baked bread, wolfing it all down eagerly.

“Really? Today?” Rey exclaimed, cheeks turning pink with delight and sudden warmth.

“Yes, my love. Come outside when you're ready!” Ben yelled over his shoulder, as he returned to the outdoors.

“Finish weeding the garden while you're waiting, Ben!” Rey yelled back, chuckling giddily.

Not quite knowing what to expect, Rey dressed for the weather, deciding not to bother with layering stockings under her boots, or undergarments beneath her cream-colored blouse and vibrant orange dress that laced up at the front.

The warm spring air felt wonderful swirling about her bare legs as the thick cabin front door creaked open and she stepped out, surprised by the sight of a four-legged, silver-white Ben.

“Ben?! Wha-”

_Well...if you think about it...it is only fair..._

His voice was unusually impish in her head, even for him.

_You hunted me down, in a sense, captured me with your gentle heart and sweet wiles. Now, it is only right that I do the same, using my speed and agility to catch you up._

Rey gawked.

“Ben...am I correct in understanding you wish to play _tag_ with me?! I thought-”

 _Rest assured, I fully intend to make tender, sweet love to you in my human form._ After _I catch you._

Desire rushed through her at the thought of this game, like the echo of a lute string through its wooden body, and she shook with it. Rey smiled, turning her hips coquettishly.

“ _If_ you catch me.”

The unicorn nickered, to Rey's ears, desirously.

When _I catch you, and earn the right to call you mine. Now, run into the trees. I'll give you a sixty second head-start. One-_

Rey was off like a shot before Ben finished saying his first number, leaping over brambles and fallen longs with the grace of one who'd done a decent bit of living in the forest. She knew her experience was nothing compared to Ben's, but she had to try. Her gleeful, racing _pitter-patter_ heart compelled her to sprint through the trees, laughing like mad as she went.

The grass crumpled under her eager feet, bending to her will, as she dodged between trunks, careened around rocks and bushes, running 'til her legs began to tire, and then pushing herself just a bit further still. She was stronger now, after all, now that she was eating well thanks to the labor of her and her husband, alike.

But she could hear him now, somewhere behind her, hooves falling against the soft earth, ripping it up or compacting it down with the pounding force of their fall. What's more, he'd be in peak condition to handle this terrain; she'd cleaned his hooves for him just days before. She was starting to realize there was no way she could outstrip him. The outcome of being caught equally excited her and hitched her nerves to impossibly high octave. Had she not been so focused on running, she would have been shocked by how much the chase was persuading her body to grow hotter and slicker.

But she was determined to hold her own against the impish creature.

If she couldn't out-run him, she had to be clever instead.

She began cutting an irregular zig-zagging path through the trees, darting this way and that, making it difficult for Ben to follow directly in her trail.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

_Right-_

And she slid to a stop behind a tree and slammed her hand over her mouth. Ben tore past, running like the wind, not even noticing he'd completely passed her by. Only when he was well out of earshot did she heave in a large breath, holding her belly with one hand as she tried to smother her laughter with the other.

Once Rey had caught her breath, her body relaxing to state of calm again, she began to circle the tree she'd stumbled upon, a ruddy great oak that had likely stood on that spot for eons. The spring breeze tweaked her nose as her palm traced and scratched over the rough bark. It smelled like pollen and wildflowers, distant and sweet. Delighted, Rey forgot about her husband for a minute and followed her nose instead.

The scent took her under a hedgerow, past two monstrously large trees, through an out-crop of monolith boulders, and over a small brook, but she emerged from the trees, she suddenly found herself gobsmacked.

The grassy, sun-lit glade beyond seemed to stretch on for miles, going on and on until the faintest tree-line speckled the horizon with splotches of dark green. Flowers seemed to fill every square inch the grasses had not conquered, orange and yellow, white and dainty pink, variations of patches of chamomile and daffodils, daisies and carnations. Rey wandered along the tree-line, not straying too far from the forest and home as she drank in the sight of spring-time at its peak. She smiled in wonder at the jewel she'd stumbled upon, the secret treasure of the forest.

She began to gather up stalks of chamomile in her tawny apron's pockets to dry for tea, and bunches of daffodils to brighten up the cottage.

So distracted was she by the exquisite sights and smells, that she failed to notice the shadows beginning to stretch...

When she wandered nearer to the tree-line again, reaching for the perfect stalk of daffodils, Ben's shadow burst from the ground with a triumphant, piercing whinny. Rey let out a shriek.

“ _KYLO! You maniac! You can't just leap out_ of the bush like that you'll frighten me to death...”

Realizing what Kylo sighting her with his keen, orange eyes meant, Rey dropped the flowers she held and took off at a sprint into the field.

But the damage was already done. She could hear the thundering hoof-beats behind her, growing louder with every double-beat. Her pulse picked up, ecstatic, desirous, and adrenaline-riddled, as she reached the bottom of the first hill and started up the next gentle slope. Before she reached the midpoint, she could feel the ground shaking from the force of Ben's gallop, and by the time she reached the top, she felt his large hands encircle her waist, and she shrieked as they fell to the ground together in a guffawing heap.

He was above her, raven hair a wild mane that blocked out the sun as he showered her face in kisses between proud exclamations of “Caught you! _Caught you!_ ” and torrents of giggles. She was roaring with laughter, and batting away his grabbing, tickling hands as fiercely as she dared.

“NO! No you did not – you cheated!”

“ _When did we establish that I couldn't use Kylo as an aid?!_ ”

“When you starting chasing me as a _bloody, four-legged, sprinting unicorn!!_ ”

They dissolved into laughter once more, delirious with joy, until Ben softened the moment with a slow, tender kiss that quite stole her breath away.

“...Caught you...” Ben panted, in a low, husky voice, eyes half-lidded “You hunted and earned my love, and now I've done the same.” His whispered words were stoking the lust in her belly hot and fast, causing her to pant. “Now you're mine... _my_ Rey...” Ben murmured, lowering his head to kiss her, and she returned it fervently, turning the tender thing hot and needy.

Desire careened into Ben's gut, and he moaned in his throat from the sweet sensation. _This_ was what had been sorely missing in the winter time, and now he could hardly keep his head from how lust-riddled his thoughts were becoming.

“Will you let me have you, my sweet?!” Ben panted between kisses, making absolutely sure Rey wanted this before he lost his mind.

“Please! Make love to me, Ben!” Rey exclaimed softly, gasping as she burrowed her fingers in his pitch-black hair, deepening the kiss, tasting one another as Ben groaned with want and pulled Rey into his lap, hiking up her skirts in a desperate rush. His rough, callused fingers found her precious, heated, humid center and began to massage there, just as she'd taught him, and Rey threw her head back with a delighted keen.

The only difference was, now he was more than merely intrigued by Rey's pleasurable mewls. Each sound went straight to his groin, and made his trousers begin strain from pressure.

“Oh, my darling,” he murmured, knocked breathless by her sounds as he continued to stroke and please his wife, coaxing forth the sweet nectar that would allow for a smooth coupling. “Your cries of pleasure are so wonderful to hear...my love, they make me _ache._ ” Rey whined from his words, grasping onto his shoulders roughly.

“My dear Ben, I've – _oooh! –_ I've wanted this for so long! Please, keep going! I want – _stars above_ , I want to take you as soon as I'm able!”

A few more minutes of teasing and touching and drowning in Rey's heavenly cries, and Rey was demanding he stretch her with his fingers like they'd practiced.

“I want you so much, Ben!!” she cried, and with that, he threw propriety to the wind.

“Let me see you, properly, my love, my life,” he heaved, undoing the ties of her dress with the trembling fingers of one hand while the other searched within her, and became sopping with nectar below. Rey was only too eager to help, shedding clothes as fast as she could without impeding Ben's stretching of her, until she was completely bare before him.

Ben swiftly did the same, tossing aside boots, trousers, and tunic, sitting up on his knees to draw Rey into a kiss that allowed for them to be flush with one another, feel the shivering, intimate sensation of skin-on-skin. Rey's teasing, tender palms and fingers worshipped his chest and back, massaging in way that only made him ache all the more, tracing a clear, determined path further and further down.

“May I-” The whisper of her fingers against taught, feverish flesh made her question clear.

“Just a little, my darling Rey. I wouldn't want to accidentally sow in the wrong place,” he said, cheeks bright red with excitement and the slightest twinge of embarrassment.

But how could he possibly be any other way around her? This amazing woman utterly enchanted him, possessed him, body, heart, and soul.

Rey palmed the turgid, hefty length, and stroked as he'd shown her months ago. Almost instantly, Ben collapsed against Rey's shoulder and cried out. It was heaven, pure heaven, this sensation of his love treasuring him in this way. He whined against her neck as she followed his instructions perfectly, ever the astute student.

“My darling Ben, are you alright?” Rey asked bewildered. He kissed her hard, unable to summon up words of explanation while her hand still worked its magic. In a moment or two, he pulled her away, and laid her down, guided by instinct where knowledge of his lady ran out. He kissed her round breasts, marveling at their softness, and met her eyes as he explained.

“I'm more than alright, my love. Just in ecstasy from your touch.” Rey blushed beneath him. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight.

“As was I from yours. You learned me so well...”

“And I'll continue learning you, worshipping you, for the rest of my days.” Rey let out a little cry of glee and sat up, kissing him as they impressed the endearments of “my husband” and “my wife” on each other's lips.

“Ready?” he gasped.

“Yes, Ben – please!!” she heaved.

Rey took his length in hand and guided him down. The going was slow, but Rey assured him she felt no pain, whatsoever, only a discomfort from the unusual displacement. He barely managed to reign in the little smile.

“Then I suppose, your health and comfort willing, we'll have to do this, again and again, until the displacement is not so unusual anymore...”

Ordinarily, this would have earned him a smack on the shoulder, but in this moment, Rey cried out, her inner walls squeezing him from want, and he nearly died on the spot. The pair of them, gasping and keening, waited as Rey adjusted, and, slowly but surely, Ben nudged himself deeper and deeper, yearning, reaching, _wanting_ , until he could go no further.

His forehead dropped to rest against hers, one hand grasping her hip, the other supporting the small of her back, while he waited as she panted, settling, shifting.

“Rey...I've never felt anything so perfect...you feel glorious...” he whispered, the words sacred and only to be shared between two loving souls. The field wouldn't dare breathe a word of their secrets, if he had any say. He glanced her way, and Rey was flushed, pupils wide with rapture.

“Nor have I...you feel like home...” she gasped, and experimentally rolled her hips. Ben tossed his head back.

“ _Oh stars above –_ yes!!”

“Move with me, my love. Oh – _you're wonderful!_ ” Rey cried, as they began to move in tandem, in the age-old rhythm of lovers and mates everywhere.

And within minutes, they could say nothing at all, just grunt and groan and moan and cry and heave, pleasure gathering higher and higher, growing sharper and brighter, until, souls entwined, they careened off the edge of that star-lit peak, crashing back down to earth, shattering, rapturous, beautiful, whole.

They were drenched in sweat, but the sun had gone behind the clouds, and the grass was cool. They lay side by side, though Ben was hesitant to leave the wonderful burrow he'd discovered his wife could be.

“Are you hurt, my love? Even just a twinge?” he whispered, after a time, when he could breath again. Rey shook her head, chestnut hair mussed, sticking to her forehead from sweat, daisies and chamomile caught in the tangle.

“No, my sweet. You were patient, and so I was able to take you well, with little discomfort to speak of,” she said, smiling as she pulled an errant daisy from his inky locks.

“May I stay in you a bit longer?” he murmured, eyes sorrowful from longing. Rey chortled, sympathetic.

“My darling Ben, my dearest husband, you may stay forever if you like!” He sidled his hips closer to her, lining them up properly so the fit was as comfortable as could be. In spite of the feverish temperature of their skin, he held her tight, wide palms squeezing small, strong shoulders.

“I love you so much, Rey,” he muttered against her neck. “I am yours for life...” Rey felt a wetness on her neck and clutched his shoulders tighter.

“My love, are you crying?”

“Tears of devotion and love, Rey, not sadness.” She hummed, kissing his neck, only making him cling to her tighter.

“Thank you for saving me, Rey. For giving me a home.”

“You say that is if you didn't do the very same for me.” She grinned. “And just think – before long, we'll be sharing it.” Rey giggled. “The only question is, will it be with babes, or foals?”

“Human babes, mischievous wife,” Ben grumbled, making his mate break out in peals of laughter that made her belly shudder and him gasp.

“Rey – too much! Stop – laughing!” Her giggles stilled and Ben relaxed.

“I'm sorry, did it hurt?!” she exclaimed, hazel eyes wide.

“Quite the opposite...”

“Well...” Rey's lips curved into an impish smile her husband knew the sight of well. “I had to wait through quite a long winter for spring to come. And if you have the energy for it, and the interest...”

She rolled their bodies over so that she sat astride him. The wonderful image made him harden all over again.

“Then...I'd like to milk your time in season for all its worth...”

Ben's eyes grew black with desire, and he kissed his wife without hesitation.

“My mischievous little mare...my mate, you've caught me...you can ride me until the sun sets and rises again, and I'd not breathe a word of complaint.” Rey laughed, jubilant, until she cried from the joy.

“I suppose that's the only just consequence of falling in love with a unicorn!”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
